Das Licht für die Ewigkeit TdV
by CountessvonKrolock1
Summary: Wie wurde Graf Breda von Krolock ein Vampir? Welchen Schmerz, welche Schuld die auf seinen Herzen für die Ewigkeit lastet verbirgt er.. Doch eine zweite Chance wird ihm gegeben, wieder zu gewinnen, was er noch in dunklen Erinnerungen ersehnte


Ich widme diese Geschichte, aus tiefstem Herzen der dunklen Nacht entsprungen Jari, und der Schwester meiner Seele, die mir geholfen hat durch die Dunkelheit den wahren Schein der Worte zu finden und sie in den Schleier zu hüllen, der im Licht des Mondes sie ewig währen lässt...  
Paris, 1760  
  
Ein kleiner Tannenzweig, gefroren mit weißen Eissternen, beugte sich leicht im Wind, als eine Kutsche ihn streifte.  
  
Eine vornehme Hand, ein in Trauer gehülltes Gesicht, in dessen Augen der Schmerz der ganzen Welt lag, blickten aus dem beschlagenen Fenster der Kutsche.  
  
Nur eine Spur im Schnee war der Beweis, daß die Kutsche jemals diesen Weg genommen hatte. Doch bereits nach einer Stunde würde nichts mehr ihre Existenz kundtun, keine Tränen mehr auf dem schwarzen Holz, auf den seinen Kissen noch im Schnee.  
  
Als die Kutsche hielt und die vorderen Pferde schnaubten und mit ihren Köpfen wippten, stieg eine Frau würdevoll und doch voll gebrochenem Stolz und Leid aus der armseligen Kutsche.  
  
Ihr Gesicht von einem schwarzen Schleier verhüllt, ebenso ihre schlanken, schönen Hände, bedeckt von seidenen Handschuhen.  
  
Die Kutsche machte kehrt und so verblieb, wie eine schwarze Träne auf dem weißen Schnee, die junge Frau wie ein trauriger, toter Engel auf ihrem Platz. Noch schwerer senkte sie den Kopf, als würde sie glauben, daß ihr Herz, welches zu einem kalten Stein geworden, so kalt, daß er in ihr brannte, sie niederziehen müsse.  
  
Niederziehen in den Abgrund, den sie fürchtete wie ein schwarzes Inferno, denn sie würde nicht wissen, wie tief sie fallen würde. Alle Tage und besonders jetzt. Ihr stummer Schrei würde verhallen zwischen dem Teufelsgelächter, daß sie auch in den letzten Tagen umgeben hatte. Seit sie die Nachricht erfahren hatte, die ihr Leben beendet hatte und dem dunklen Nichts, der Kälte, aus der ihr nun ihr Leben bestand, die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie wollte diese wieder hinter sich schließen, doch diesmal für die Ewigkeit.  
  
Ihr prächtiges dunkles Kleid zog eine Spur im hohen Schnee, als sie ihren Weg durch die Grabsteine des Friedhofs nahm.  
  
Ich, Vicomtes Mercedes d'Marteaut, geboren 1740 in Paris, dem Ort, an dem ich all mein Herz und meine Liebe für immer verloren hatte an die Kälte der ewigen Nacht, des Todes, und bald schon an eines der Gräber, die vor mir lagen, ging langsam den verschneiten Gang zur Notre Dame entlang.  
An einem kleinen, verrosteten Türchen blieb ich stehen und öffnete es mit meiner kalten Hand. Es war der Hang zur Rosengalerie, die jedoch nur Schnee und Kahlheit offenbarte.  
  
Wie viele zärtliche Worte hatten wir hier gesprochen, wie oft hatte ich seinen Kuß auf meinen bebenden, scheuen Lippen gespürt. Wie waren die sanften Rosenblätter Schauer auf meiner Haut gewesen.  
  
Hier hatte ich das Glück gefunden. Nun hatte mich die Nachricht des Todes meines Geliebten ereilt.  
  
Er war gefallen im Krieg gegen die Niederlande. Hatte tapfer gekämpft und war ehrenhaft gestorben. Der Brief war noch immer in meiner Hand. Die schwarze Tinte lief naß von meinen Tränen und den Schneeflocken an dem blutroten Kerzensiegel hinab.  
  
Ich ertastete abermals das Pergament, das ich nicht fühlen wollte. Dessen Existenz ich zu leugnen versuchte, seit ich es geöffnet hatte.  
  
Doch abermals berührten meine Finger den Tod in Form geschwungener Buchstaben, eingebrannt in mein Herz. Den Satz ewig vor meinen Augen. Ich sah wieder die Worte des Briefes und doch spürte ich wie er mein Haar öffnete und mit seinen Lippen die Haut meiner Schulter benetzte.  
  
Ich schloß die samtgrünen Augen hinter dem schwarzen Spitzenschleier und tat alles, um ihn wieder zu fühlen. Doch die Erinnerung, das einzige wofür es sich noch zu leben lohnte, wurde unterbrochen durch den Glockenschlag des linken Turms der Kathedrale.  
  
Es war meine Todesglocke. Ich fühlte es und deswegen war ich gekommen.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Saum meines Kleides zerriß nun an den scharfen Kanten der Grabsteine, an denen ich wie der Tod persönlich in einer Prozession vorüberzog.  
  
Es war, als würden die Gräber schon nach mir greifen. Ihr süßer Ruf zog mich wie die Nixen Odysseus in die ewige Ruhe der kalten Ewigkeit, die meinen Schmerz betäuben und unendliche Stille in die Schreie meines Herzens hauchen würde.  
  
Ziellos ging ich weiter umher, dann ließ ich mich kraftlos, endlich meinen Tränen Ausdruck gebend, auf einen namenlosen Stein sinken und lehnte meinen Kopf an das große Steinkreuz, das meine erhitzte Stirn kühlte.  
  
Ich fühlte die liebkosende Hand Gottes über meine Schulter streichen, ihren zärtlichen Ruf nach ewiger Erlösung von den Schmerzen meines Herzens.  
  
Nach einer Weile begann ich die Kälte, die mein Leben beenden sollte, nicht mehr zu fühlen. Nein, ich fühlte mich so warm und geborgen, wurde immer schwächer und es war, als würden die Schneeflocken immer weiter fort von mir tanzen.  
  
Ich begann sie zu zählen und fühlte wie das Herz in meiner Brust schneller zu schlagen begann. So heiß...so heiß waren die brennenden Flocken auf meiner kalten Haut.  
  
*Eins...zwei...drei...vier...fünf...sechs...sieben - alle guten Kinder werden in den Himmel getrieben*  
  
Ich wartete Tod und er würde noch heute Nacht zu mir kommen.  
  
Mein langes, schwarzes Haar umschmeichelte meine kalten Schultern und mein Umhang, der mein rot schimmerndes Kleid bedeckte, jedoch nicht wärmte, hing im Schnee und an dem kalten Grabstein.  
  
Auf einmal hob ich langsam den Kopf. Kalter Atem kam hauchend von meinen Lippen und ich spürte, daß ich nicht mehr alleine war. Es war dieses Gefühl Augen auf mir zu spüren. Augen auf meinem Rücken. Augen, die nicht von dieser Welt waren. Augen, die mich nicht ansahen, sondern durch mich hindurch, denn ihre Berührung spürte ich nicht an meinem Körper, sondern in meinem Herzen.  
  
Meine Brust begann zu beben und wieder erwacht aus der umnebelten Trance, wirbelte ich mit herum. Meine Tränen eisig an meinen schönen, blassen Wagen, ein Schauer auf meiner Haut, spürte ich den hauchenden warmen Atem eines anderen.  
  
Doch war niemand zu sehen. Ich blickte mich schneller atmend und zitternd um. Nur kalte Friedhofsengel, steinerne Gesellschafter der Toten und ... Untoten.  
  
Erschöpft lehnte ich mich zitternd vor Kälte und Tränen, die sich wieder in meinen Augen zu sammeln begannen, an das kalte Eisenkreuz und schloß die Augen. Als ich den Kopf zurücklegte, atmete ich langsamer und tiefer und dann öffnete ich meine Augen und hob den Kopf...  
  
Dort stand er: der Teufel, Gott oder der Engel, der mich heute Nacht besuchen würde. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, daß er eines dieser Wesen war, denn unmöglich konnte er ein einfacher Mensch sein. Keiner von unserer Art besaß solche Augen, die stetig Worte, die ich nicht zu verstehen vermochte, zu meinem Herzen flüsterten, so daß es schneller schlug und Blut in meine weißen Wangen schoß.  
  
Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz zu pumpen begann und meine Brust sich schneller hob und senkte. Wie in einem Rausch, den ich nicht zu erklären vermochte.  
  
Der fremde Mann vor mir war elegant in Frack und Umhang gekleidet. Er hatte lange, dunkle Haare und ein sehr blasses Gesicht, in dessen Zügen ich Alter und Jugend zugleich erkannte. Die weiße Haut einem Toten und zugleich einem unsterblichen, weichen und sanften Engel gemein.  
  
"Ihr erkältet euch, wenn ihr noch länger hier verweilt und", er hob seine schlanke Hand und schloß andächtig lauschend die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder langsam und wieder durchdangen sie mein Herz und noch mehr meine Seele, "dem Wind und den leisen Stimmen zuhört, von denen ich glaubte, daß nur Engel sie vernehmen." So hauchte seine Stimme  
  
Stimme? Nein, das süße Flüstern, das meine Haut erbeben ließ und mich stetig nach einem Wort zu suchen drängte, um zu beschreiben was ich vernahm.  
  
Erschreckt und doch fasziniert wich ich langsam zurück. Mein Umhang fiel nun ganz von meinen Schultern und ließ meine zarten, schlanken Schultern erkennen, die von den lieblich rieselnden Flocken berührt wurden. Wie ein Kuß des Winters zu seiner Geliebten. Unter dieser kalten Liebkosung erzitterte meine Haut, denn mein Herz zitterte längst von dem Schwanken seiner Stimme und ein seltsames Gefühl bemächtigte sich meiner Brust.  
  
"Verbirgt sich auch ein Gesicht, so weiß und schön wie die Kälte, die es umgibt, unter solch' wundervoll schwarzschimmernden Locken, die den Flügeln einer Krähe gleichen, wenn das letzte Blut der untergehenden Sonne auf ihnen glitzert", hauchte seine dunkle Stimme, als seine schlanke Hand an mein Gesicht wanderte und mein Kinn hochhob.  
  
Bislang hatte ich seinen Blick nicht erwidert, denn noch trennte der schwarze Schleier aus Schmerz meine grünen Augen von den seinen, welche hell und blau waren wie das Meer der ewigen Zeit, die er durchschritt.  
  
Nun, als meine Augen die seinen trafen, war es, als würde der Mond die Sonne treffen, denn ich war nicht mehr Herrin meiner Selbst.  
  
Erstarrt und überwältigt von seiner Berührung schloß ich genießerisch die Augen. Als ich jedoch spürte, daß dieser Blick in meine Augen in den seinen etwas ausgelöst hatte, öffnete ich sie wieder.  
  
Ehrfürchtig beugte er sich, mein Gesicht in seinen Händen haltend, zu mir und meine Lippen erschauderten, als ich eine einzige Träne sein kaltes Gesicht hinabgleiten sah. Zitternd streichelten seine Hände ungläubig über meine Wangen, während meine Augen die seinen suchten.  
  
Seine Augen starrten durch mich hindurch, als könnten sie nicht begreifen was sie sahen. Was sie ... WIEDERSAHEN.  
  
Abermals beugte er sich näher zu mir und ich fühlte seinen Atem, der mir abermals die Haut erschaudern ließ. Seine Hand glitt über meine Lippen, seine Augen waren voller Schmerz und Glück in die meinen gerichtet und sahen mich flehend, begierig und ungläubig an.  
  
Sein Blick ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und meine Augen folgten seiner Hand, als diese langsam, vorsichtig, als wollte sie den Zauber nicht zerbrechen, durch mein Haar strich.  
  
"Glaubt ihr an Vorsehung?" hauchte seine Stimme zitternd vor Leidenschaft und glückseligem Schmerz. "Daran, daß selbst die Kräfte der allmächtigen Zeit außer Kraft gesetzt wreden können wegen..." Er hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen spitzen Fingernägeln abermals ehrfürchtig über mein Gesicht. Es war, als würde er durch mich hindurchschauen und in meiner Seele suchen. "...eines einzelnen Ziels?"  
  
Ich schluckte und blickte ihn weiter schnell atmend an. Es war als würde ich ihn kennen. Doch, nein bei Gott, ich schwör's, dem war nicht so. Und doch: Wie konnte ich es leugnen. Es war, als würde ein Teil von mir ihn wiedererkennen. Doch ich fand diesen Teil nicht mehr.  
  
Ich kannte ich nicht ... doch würde ich ihn wiederfinden. 


End file.
